


Dami Basia Mille, Deinde Centum

by madamnovelist



Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Democratic Fic, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jealous Zelda, John Hopinks Chronicles, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Lilith is Crazy about Zelda, This Weekend I Just Wanna Write, Zelda is Such a Democrat, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: Lilith is head over heels in love with Zelda.Zelda is scared because well, Lilith doesn't know how to be faithful.Then, Biden wins Presidency.Another John Hopkins Chronicle fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Dami Basia Mille, Deinde Centum

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another little adventure for Zelda and Lilith at John Hopkins :)
> 
> Just a quick thing in order for you to enjoy the story: Zelda is a Democratic Bitch, okay. I just hope none of you is a Trump supporter because I don't think you would enjoy this that much, LOL. Anyway - this fic doesn't want to be specifically political (even if I guess it is, a little). I just wondered how they would act in that particular moment in time, and that's it. This is definitely something new and I hope you'd like it, but most of all, I hope for honest feedbacks. Oh, and of course I didn't mention Covid. It was already hard to write it like this!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, the title!  
> Give me a thousand of kisses and then a hundred,  
> then a thousand more, than again a hundred,  
> then without stopping another thousand, then a hundred.  
> Then, when we'll have done multiple thousands,  
> we'll confuse them, so we wouldn't know,  
> and no one can look at us badly,  
> knowing how many kisses we had shared.
> 
> Translating from Latin to Italian to English at 11 PM like a pro.

**_Da mi bacia mille deinde centum_ **

****

_Da mi basia mille, deinde centum,_

_dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,_

_deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum._

_Dein, cum milia multa fecerimus,_ __

_conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,_ __

_aut ne quis malus invidere possit,_ __

_cum tantum sciat esse basiorum._

****

Lilith really got Elections-related anxiety. She really did. She was the first one tired of the current president, and let’s just say that with being extremely democratic, a woman and a lesbian, she didn’t feel represented _at all._

_But._

But Zelda was impossible, those days.

Zelda Spellman was her girlfriend – or well, no. If Lilith was to imagine herself telling this story, she would have problems just on how to begin it. Zelda was not her girlfriend, and not because of lack of trying on her part. They had hated each other for their whole university career, probably because they never bothered to try and talk. The first time they did, they ended up making love all night long on the university roof.

Zelda was – _Zelda was everything._ Beautiful, smart, opinionated, a little snappy, but Lilith found that sexy as well. She still struggled to believe how could she find so amazing someone she had always considered… well, a loser? But that was in the past, and now Lilith was head over heels for Zelda and she had a pretty strong feeling it was reciprocated. They got along _perfectly_ in so many ways: they had fun together, enjoyed each other’s company, did a great number of things together (studying, shopping, sharing meals, taking walks, cuddling on the couch watching a movie), and their sex chemistry was something out of this world. Days after days, the need Lilith felt to be close to Zelda, to feel her, to touch her, was bigger than the previous. The only problem was that Lilith, in a burst of honesty she now deeply regretted, had told Zelda that she was in a relationship when they had first slept together, but she had called things off immediately. Zelda had lost it, and not because of the relationship per se, but because even if Lilith had been in a relationship, she had spotted her making out in the hall with other girls.

Lilith had confessed: monogamy had never been her thing. And even if this time it was different – and it really was, because for the first time in her life Lilith couldn’t even _think_ about touching another girl, having a girl in bed who was not Zelda, not her scented red curls on the pillow, her airy giggle, her lily white skin, her green eyes in the sunlight – Zelda was relentless. They saw each other but in total secret. Of course, no public displays of affection - well, not after the costume party they had attended after that night on the roof, when for a night Zelda had decided to trust her and they had kissed and danced all night long. People stopped Lilith by in the halls and in classes to ask her _what the Hell_ had she been doing _groping_ Zelda Spellman, of all people. And Lilith always answered “Well, you know. It was just a thing,” and it left her damnly frustrated because Zelda was not _a thing_ , but she potentially was the best thing in her life. Except Zelda didn’t want to hear it.

If Lilith called her, she replied. She talked to her, flirted with her, and if Lilith asked her to meet, she even said yes. They met casually on Campus, or at “their” cafè, and of course they met at each other’s apartments. But Zelda slipped out of bed as soon as one of them orgasmed, and with a small smile, she told Lilith: “I have to go.”

Nothing worked: complains, promises, kisses, caresses. She was so stubborn, and in order to protect her heart, she ended up breaking Lilith’s.

With November approaching, Zelda was restless: she was in a total election fever, buying different newspapers, comparing them with what she found on the Internet, forcing Lilith to read them and throwing tantrums every time she spotted a Trump-friendly post on Instagram.

“How can people be this stupid?” she asked Lilith, one morning, while they were sipping coffee at the cafè, her hands up in the air in frustration. “Women are voting for him! Women, Lily! After he said we need to be grabbed by the pussy! Can you believe it?!”

Lilith believed it all, of course, but when Zelda called her _Lily_ her heart filled with love and she just wanted Zelda. All of Zelda.

“I know it, Zelds,” Lilith nodded and absently reached out to play with the end of Zelda’s ponytail.

“ _Lilith!_ ” Zelda hissed, moving her head. “We’re in public.”

“Zelda, I just touched your hair, it’s not like I finger you in front of everyone.”

A blush took over Zelda’s cheeks and Lilith found it adorable. She tried to slide closer and put an arm around her shoulder.

“Lilith, no.”

“Nobody is watching us.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess you’re out of the market if somebody sees you with me, right?”

Lilith looked at her wondering if she was crazy: “What? What market? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the girls salivating over you in classes. It’s full of them. Whatever class we take, there’s always a perky brunette or a busty blonde batting eyelashes as soon as you get in the room.”

“Zelda, you don’t have to be jealous,” Lilith told her, her voice sweet and soft.

“I guess,” Zelda shrugged. “It will hurt less if I’m not jealous.”

“Zelda, you think I don’t want to be seen with you?”

“ _No_ ,” Zelda corrected. “I know your army of sluts won’t care even if we were _married_ , but it’s not about them, it’s about me. I have a reputation, you know. And I won’t be another notch on your belt!”

“Zelda!” Lilith exclaimed, grabbing her wrist as she was about to get up and leave. “How many times did I tell you that this is different? That I don’t want anybody else? You’ve heard stories about me…”

“Yeah, I’ve heard tons of girls crying in the bathroom because they’ve fallen in love with you but apparently you don’t fall in love, don’t you, Lilith?”

_Tell her. Just_ tell _her._

Lilith shrugged. “I’ve always been honest, tho. And yet you don’t believe me.”

Zelda wasn’t listening anymore. She had resumed browsing the internet for more articles, more information, more polls.

“Yet, this magazine says the Pig’s gonna win again,” she grunted.

“He’s not _winning_ , Zelds, we just started voting.” Lilith remembered her. “Magazines can say whatever they want. _We_ still need to vote. Speaking of which, when did you plan to go? I remember you wanted to vote early?”

Zelda nodded and finally locked her iPhone, tucking it into her tote. “Yes, but I changed my mind. I have too much work to do, this weekend. I’ll just vote on Tuesday. What about you?”

Lilith gave her a small, tentative smile: “Tuesday works as well. I wanted to go together. If you want to, I mean.”

Zelda shrugged, playing indifference once again. _It’s just a pose,_ Lilith told herself. _She’s just scared. I need to show her she’s got nothing to be afraid of._ Finally, Zelda nodded: “Yes, okay.”

“We can go vote and then I can get Starbucks for my super democratic girl,” Lilith told her playfully, tugging again the end of her ponytail, hoping to put her in a better mood.

Despite everything, Zelda gave her a shy smile and got up: “I have to go, or I will never be done. See you,” she smiled again, and gathering her tote, she left. Lilith watched her intently, following her long legs and her round butt. She sighed. Wanting and craving were definitely new feelings for her, and she wasn’t even sure how good.

The weekend passed extra busy for Zelda and terribly slow for Lilith.

Zelda had probably studied like she had told her because even if the brunette looked for her flaming hair everywhere she went, she never spotted her anywhere. Lilith tried to keep herself busy as well, taking strolls, working on essays and going to shopping for something sexy but casual to wear on Tuesday.

Coming back to Campus, she spotted a newly opened wine house and, despite being barely five, she got in and ordered a glass of Merlot. The place was informal, cozy and made her immediately think of Zelda. Even if she was pretty sure that anything, at that point, would remind her of Zelda, she snapped a picture of the bar and another one of herself with her glass of wine, and texted both to Zelda, writing, delating, and rewriting several times a caption, before deciding for: _it would be better to have you here but…look at this cute place I found!!! Could definitely take you here on Tuesday, who cares about coffee, anyway? Wine is better._

She hit sent and waited patiently for Zelda to reply, which happened rather quickly: _You clean up good on weekends_ , she wrote, adding a blinking emoji. While Lilith was reading that, two more messages came up. The second one was a selfie of Zelda, face semi-hidden by a mane of red flaming curls and a book, but clearly make-up free, cinnamon freckles on display. She had typed: _Wine looks good on you, and study looks definitely bad on me._

Lilith was about to text back that she looked lovely in everything, always, when her gaze caught the last message: _I don’t think I’ll make it on Tuesday. I have more work to do than I realized, and the exam is on Thursday. I’ll run to give my vote to Kamala and then back on books._

Lilith’s heart sunk in her stomach. She just typed back: _The one running of presidency is Biden, not Harris_ , and shut down her phone.

Lilith was not sure if Zelda really needed to study that bad or if she was just making up excuses to avoiding spending time with her. Probably the second one, that’s why she reacted that badly. She couldn’t help it – she knew Zelda was afraid and if she was totally honest about it, she could say she even had reasons to. Lilith knew, in her chest, in her bones, what she was feeling for Zelda, but what did Zelda know about it?

Anyway, after a couple of days, Lilith realized she had got the whole thing wrong. Zelda was definitely busy, running across Campus with her arms full of books, but at least she texted. The first text came on Monday morning: a library selfie at seven in the morning, caption: _Rise and shine my ass._ Lilith opened the selfie while still in bed, looked intently at Zelda’s lips, shiny for the lip-gloss, red curls combed in a half-ponytail. Lilith had never seen Zelda’s hair like that, and her mouth watered immediately. She took her time admiring her face, then started typing a reply. Of course, nothing sounded good enough. At the end, she compromised with a simple _I like that gloss’ shade on you,_ which was not near enough, considering the multiple things she wanted to tell her.

They texted about random things as the days went by. Innocent, silly daily stuff – Lilith would want to know about Zelda’s studies, and Zelda would ask Lilith about her plans. However, anytime Lilith gathered enough courage and hinted about actually meeting up, or texted Zelda something rather sexy, the redhead went back into hiding behind her wall and stopped replying. The only time she took the lead into saying something sensual herself was the day of the elections, November 3rd. Lilith had texted her a picture of herself – dimples on display, styled curls around her shoulders, sunglasses on her nose, lipstick perfectly applied. Of course, she made sure the “I voted!” sticker was perfectly visible on the low-cute sweater she was wearing, a nice, red one, which actually showed a little bit of her cleavage.

_I obviously voted for Kamala_ , she typed, hoping to make up for the sharp comment she had made the other day. Zelda’s reply had been immediate: _Looking like this you could have voted for Trump and I wouldn’t have cared._

Lilith typed back: _I wore this just because I knew I’d sent you a picture_ and she added a heart emoji, but she just knew it wasn’t enough.

On Friday night it officially marked _too much_ time since Lilith had last seen Zelda.

She had tried asking her if they could meet, since Zelda was technically done with her exam, but the redhead had told her she was terribly tired and extremely nervous, due to the still unknown elections’ results.

Lilith was just trying to decide what to do with her night. She was pacing her living room, TV on in the background, on the phone with one of her girlfriends. She was explaining that she was feeling a bit tired and wasn’t sure if she was in the mood to go out, when she caught some excited voices coming from the TV. It all happened really fast: the news, the people shouting from the windows, her friend yelling into the phone: “He won! He won! Oh my God, Lily, he won!!!”

Lilith turned abruptly, trying to understand what exactly was going on. She had to read it twice to convince herself: _Joe Biden wins presidency_ –

“Oh God,” she breathed into the phone, and she felt like crying, and she felt relieved, and she felt like she had just woken up from a four-years-long dream. And then – _Zelda._

She ended the call, tucking her cellphone into her jeans’ pocket, and grabbing just her keys she ran into the street – light on, TV still babbling, who cared? She just had to see Zelda.

Without thinking – the easiest thing was to call her, telling her something like _Hey, did you hear what just happened?_ – she ran in _their_ cafè’s direction, the little place where Lilith had probably realized how much damage that night on the roof had done.

The Campus was _crazy_ – people were jumping, shouting in enthusiasm, kissing, dancing, _stripping_ everywhere, opening beers and random wine bottles to toast to the new president. It was crazy and utterly beautiful, and Lilith’s breath caught in her throat when she turned around and saw her.

Zelda was there.

She was crying, big tears rolling down her cheeks, emerald eyes full of happiness, of such joy, of _hope_. Lilith took a few steps in her direction and they met middle way, falling into each other’s arms, as Zelda _sobbed_ into Lilith’s neck and she couldn’t stop grinning.

“We won,” she just laughed into her ear, and Zelda laughed as well, looking into Lilith’s blue eyes.

They just didn’t realize what was happening, but they were suddenly dancing with other people, bubbles and colored foam around them, like a party, _the best party ever._ Lilith’s heart was about to explode, but she suspected it was more Zelda cuddling into her side as they shared a beer and danced around than Biden winning.

At some point one of Lilith’s friends threw at her a big US flag and laughing, Lilith wave it as Zelda got rid of her sweater and waved that as well. Lilith put the flag on Zelda’s shoulders and led her closer, her eyes never leaving Zelda’ breasts in the simple white cotton bra she was wearing.

Lilith kissed her – lips and tongues and teeth, over and over, and Zelda linked her arms around her neck, holding her closer and closer.

It was over.

It was the beginning.

It was perfect.

* * *

**_A few days later…_ **

Zelda got into her apartment and slammed the door shut, throwing her tote in a corner under the couch.

That _bitch_! She couldn’t believe it. Two hours of classes and that new girl, that Brazilian top model, had done nothing but stare at Lilith.

_At her Lily!_

Well, she wasn’t technically hers - and not for Lilith’s lack of trying. And to be completely honest, the _bitch_ had watched Lilith all class long - and how to blame her? Lilith’s hair that morning had been perfectly curly and luscious, and her blue eyes... — but every time Zelda had looked at Lilith, she was looking at her books and notes or either looking at Zelda, blinking at her and once even risked blowing a kiss. It was clear as daylight she wasn’t even aware the model existed.

If was Zelda’s fault - Zelda just knew she couldn’t do it. Lilith was so much. Actually, Lilith was everything. She was smart and sexy and flirtatious and great at making conversation - was it small talk or deep argumentation - and just so totally, completely, utterly beautiful. She was actually kind of perfect, at least in Zelda’s eyes. And in Zelda’s life, as well. She could feel herself just literally _melting_ if she thought about them the night Biden had won Presidency, wrapped in a US XXL flag, Zelda just clad in her bra, in the middle of Campus, kissing like there was no tomorrow, and their colleagues around them, laughing, crying, celebrating, spilling beer, throwing bubbles and colored foam. It has been... amazing would probably be the right word, but it had been more. It had been one of those life-changing moments, and while kissing, at some point, Lilith had whispered on Zelda’s smiling mouth: “I’m kissing you in the middle of Campus and this is the most beautiful moment of my life.”

Result? Zelda was scared. Because along the weeks she had fallen in love with Lilith, but Lilith had never been faithful in her life. Not once. And even if she kept telling Zelda this time was _different_...

Yes, why Zelda didn’t believe her?

She ran her hands on her face, smearing her make-up. Her eyes started burning because of the mascara and the eyeliner, and grunting, she marched to the bathroom.

_Such a lovely day._

She opened the water and started washing away her make-up, her tiredness, her helplessness.

She washed her face and cried in her hands until it was a whole mix of tears and make-up and soap and smashed feelings. Then, she blindly reached up for a towel, wiped her face and raised her head to look at herself in the mirror.

Except - it wasn’t her face, what she saw in the mirror.

It was pages - _pages of a planner_. She owned a very big mirror and it was covered in said pages. They were about fifty pieces of paper, teared from a notebook - well, she could recognize that type of paper, those clenched lines everywhere: they were pages from a Moleskine - written in a neat, nice handwriting she knew really, really well. She had hated that handwriting and now she loved it. It was Lilith’s.

The pages were orderly dense, all in white, except for irregular circles made on a recurrent word, with a pink pen.

_Zelda._

It was her name.

She started reading random entries.

_I spend all my classes watching Zelda. I used to hate having her in between my feet for every subject and now she gives new possibilities to every day of the week. She is just - Zelda is so beautiful I want to spend my life watching her._

_Zelda today was wearing the tiniest striped blue-and-white crop top with a pair of high-waisted jeans. Striped stuff looks amazing on her. She sat in the other line but pretty close to me, I had to grab the edge of the desk and not let go until the end of class. I didn’t take a single note: I just wanted to rip that thing off her torso. How humiliating would it be to write that I miss her breasts? It’s been two days since we’ve had sex._

_Zelda likes her coffee black with one sugar. She loves contacts sports, and I’m craving to take her to a basketball game. She loves_ The Wizard of Oz _and_ Gone with the Wind. _Her favorite color is red and she owns an embarrassing amount of leopard print clothes. She loves books, she ADORES books. And I just stopped paraphrasing The Divine Comedy for tomorrow because I wanted to write down in my journal what Zelda loves._

_Zelda wasn’t in class today. Curious thing: up until before the roof - historic divided history in before Christ and after Christ and my life will probably be divide in BR (before the roof) and AR (after the roof) — anyway, BR I loved when Zelda wasn’t in class because that meant I could actually paying attention to class without her throwing dirty looks at me or trying to answer to questions quicker than me. Now I hate when Zelda is not in class because it looks like a day without seeing her is just useless. Should I text her? She’d reply if I’d text her - but it just would be another reminder of how NOT on the same page we are._

_I just broke up with Chris. It wasn’t pretty - she had heard me complain about Zelda enough and telling her I was breaking up with her because I’ve slept with Zelda Spellman of all people was hilarious. But what could I do? I can’t stop thinking about Zelda. Her soft moans when I touched her breasts, her cries when I touched her clit... how she kissed my neck while she fucked me. I haven’t spoken with Zelda since yesterday in class and I don’t even know how she feels about all of this... she probably doesn’t give a fuck about me. Maybe she hates me, but I can’t stay with Chris. I just want to have sex with Zelda again._

_I had breakfast with Zelda this morning... I tried to tell her how I feel: I don’t think she gets it. But I have this strong feeling that she may feel something for me as well._

_Zelda dresses as soon as we finish having sex and then she leaves. I can’t get her to stay. I don’t know how to tell her that I want to wake up cuddled to her. I’ve never felt this way before. So this time is actually the other way around? It’s not me refusing too many attentions but it’s me suffering for someone who doesn’t want me._

_Last night happened something so shocking that if someone would have told me, I would have laughed straight in their face. I had sex with Zelda Spellman. Ok, no, that’s reductive, ‘cause it was so much more than that. We talked, we discussed poetry and here’s the first thing: I’ve always been jealous of how she gets poetry but discussing it with her was amazing. I’m seriously in awe at how her brain works. Then she produced two beers and a cigarette out of her tote (is it weird that I find sexy her Guggenheim tote?!) and we drank. And then we kissed. And it was something out of this world. We didn’t have sex, for me it was making love. She was so sweet, so sexy, so exquisite under my hands and my tongue. And then we cuddled and looked at the stars and then we had sex again and we ended up staying on the roof all night long..._

Without even realizing it, Zelda was crying. She actually realized that when a hiccup broke her breath. Tears were streaming down her face and she just read the words, over and over.

_I wonder if Zelda would like this..._

_Tonight I just miss Zelda..._

_I would remember our kiss the night Biden won forever..._

“You ok?” a voice asked behind her.

_Lilith_.

She turned abruptly: “How did you get in?” she bluntly asked, wiping her face with her hands, clumsily. Lilith was standing against her door, a denim dress, black stocking, Dr. Martens and leather jacket, her hair up in a half ponytail, the rest hanging down her shoulders in curls.

She held up a pair of keys - Zelda’s keys.

“You gave me these last week, remember? To water your plants while you were at your parents’? I forgot to give them back.”

“So you decided to use them to kill a notebook and leave the body in my bathroom?”

Lilith smiled and shook her head. “It’s my journal. Yes, before you ask, I have a journal. I did some quick math: your name appears over three hundred times. Three hundred and fifty-seven, to be exact.”

Zelda didn’t reply, and Lilith added: “And for your information, young lady, _that is not_ a notebook. That’s a Moleskine.”

“I know,” Zelda nodded, sniffing. “I recognize it. And that makes your crime even worse.”

Lilith stepped into the bathroom and took a couple of steps near Zelda.

“I wrote your name a thousand times in my journal and I killed a Moleskine, a twenty bucks diary, just to show you what I can’t tell you. I’m sorry if I misunderstood the situation, but if you don’t like me _enough_ , if for you it was just... a _thing_ , then it’s fine and I’ll step back. But - if you’re just afraid I would cheat on you...”

Lilith shook her head, suddenly wordless. She took a deep breath: “How could I ever want anyone else after that?” she pointed at the mirror.

Zelda sniffled again, not exactly sure if she would ever be done crying. Lilith took another step into the bathroom, unsure if she should hug Zelda or what the tears meant.

“Zelda... don’t cry...” she whispered softly, and she reached a compromise by putting a gentle hand on Zelda’s shoulders, stroking the curled ends of her magnificent hair. But as soon as Lilith touched her, Zelda turned in her direction and flung into the brunette’s arms, buring her face in her neck.

“Oh, Zelda,” Lilith whimpered, holding her close, stroking Zelda’s back and leaving random kisses on the side of her face and her hair.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered softly into the redhead’s ear.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Zelda slurred against Lilith’s skin.

“Yes, I do,” Lilith argued, reaching to Zelda’s face with one hand and turning it, so their eyes could meet.

“I’m sorry I’m not the girl you deserved,” she confesses, looking into those emerald shining eyes. “I promise, if you give me a chance, I’ll change for you.”

Zelda smiled: “I don’t want you to change,” she whispered, linking her arms around Lilith’s neck to bring their bodies even closer. “I want you exactly like you are. Bitchy and sexy. I just - I want you to l—” she bite down on her lip. “I want you to care about me enough to not cheat on me.”

“How could I not,” Lilith said again, caressing her luscious hair, brushing her fingertips on Zelda’s forehead and neck. “You really don’t know how special you are, Zelda.” She leaned over than stopped: “Can I...?”

Zelda got immediately what Lilith meant and nodded vigorously, then raised her head and without waiting for Lilith, kissed her square on the mouth.

“Please, please, don’t cry,” the brunette murmured, pecking her lips over and over. “I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry, don’t cry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Zelda repeated wholeheartedly, but she was still crying. “It’s me, ok? It’s me.”

“It’s you,” Lilith nodded, completely misunderstanding what Zelda was trying to say. She scooped her up in her arms and covered the brief distance from the bathroom to Zelda’s bedroom, and she gently laid her down on the bed. She laid down as well, covering her trembling body with her own. Zelda held her head up to kiss Lilith again, over and over, her hand going to the brunette’s jeans, fumbling with their button.

“Let me show you what I feel for you,” Zelda murmured, gently covering Zelda’s hands with her own and helping her open the button. Then, she got rid quickly of Zelda’s top, and leaned down to bite her lip. “Let me show you how much I want you.”

She discarded Zelda’s bra as well, eager to put her mouth on those perky milky breasts she couldn’t get out of her dreams. She took one of her nipples in her mouth and she didn’t know who moaned louder.

“Lily…” Zelda breathed, her hands into Lilith’s luscious curls. Lilith released Zelda’s nipple but immediately started rolling the other one between her fingers, kissing a path down Zelda’s torso, murmuring on her skin: “You are the most – a kiss on the underside of her breast – beautiful – a kiss on her ribcage – the sexiest – a kiss on her hip – the most precious _girl_ ” – a kiss on her tummy.

She positioned herself between Zelda’s thighs then reached up, looking for Zelda’s hand with her own.

“Look at me,” she told her, and Zelda tried to, but she was already completely gone, barely putting into focus Lilith’s face.

“Zelda, love, look at me.” The term of endearment slipped off her tongue too easily, but Zelda just smiled.

“I am looking at you, Lily,” she slurred.

“I’ll never want anybody else,” she promised, before going to lick her cunt as if she was enjoying the first ice cream of Springs.

* * *

Later, _much later_ , they laid side by side on their bellies, on Zelda’s bed, still naked, watching the pilot of _The Good Wife_ as they shared a pizza.

Lilith fished her cellphone out of her jeans’ pocket, scattered on her floor, and felt Zelda’s arm around her waist.

“What are you doing?” she mumbled, chewing on her slice of pizza.

“Checking the time,” Lilith replied. “It’s super late.”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow…”

“Okay, I’ll stay some more.”

Zelda didn’t look away from the TV. She just said: “You can stay. If you want.”

“I do want,” Lilith murmured, biting the redhead’s shoulder.

“How much wine does Alicia drink? Julianna Margulies is super-hot.”

“Hey!” Lilith complained, slapping Zelda’s butt. She opened Instagram, more out of reflex than anything else, but she almost had a heart attack. The first post she saw scrolling through her home was a picture posted by an account called _democratsathopkins_ and it was an amazing picture _of her and Zelda kissing_ the night Biden had won presidency.

The picture was amazing – Lilith’s hungry face as she claimed Zelda’s smiling mouth, the brunette leaning over the redhead, their hair a perfect contrast, the US flag barely covering Zelda’s naked torso. The caption said: _Kissing just because we can_ , and Lilith opened the comments’ section, only to be overwhelmed by a great number of _Way to go, Spellman!, From enemies to lovers, Such a cute couple,_ along with a _So Spellman is out of the market? Ugh!!_

“Zelds…” Lilith breathed, passing her the iPhone.

“What?” Zelda looked down and her mouth opened. “Lily! That’s _us._ ”

“I see that, Zelds.”

She kind of expected another breakdown. She briefly considered picking up her clothes and leaving before Zelda told her so. But Zelda just laughed and turned to look at her, all sweetness and mischief.

“We _are_ a cute couple,” she shrugged, and leaned over to kiss a small spot of pizza’s sauce off Lilith’s lips. “And we still have a date to plan.”

“I’ll take you wherever you want,” Lilith told her, before laying down on her back, her face under Zelda’s.

“We can plan that tomorrow,” she assured the brunette, pecking her lips and reaching up to gently take her breast in her hand.

“End of break,” Lilith murmured on Zelda’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have a writing weekend so expect me to post more! Hope you liked it! I apologize for any mistake: I did non-stop classes for more than 5 hours, I'm pretty much done.


End file.
